Habitaciones Separadas
by Nyaar
Summary: House & Wilson friendship. Post-infarto. House lo ha perdido casi todo; su novia, la pierna y hasta su trabajo, ganando a cambio vicodina, whiskey y un par de muletas. Menos mal que Wilson está ahí para obligarle a recoger las riendas de su vida.


Wilson cogió aire y empujó la puerta del bar más pequeño y ruinoso de toda la quinta, haciendo una mueca de desagrado cuando el humo del tabaco y de otras drogas le dio en la cara como una bofetada. El lugar era lamentable, con la pintura del techo desconchada y media pared de azulejos de piscina verdosos, tipo años ochenta.

Lo único bueno de aquél sitio era que, siendo tan pequeño, era imposible no situar a House en el primer vistazo. Claro que era difícil obviar a una figura vestida de oscuro al principio del bar, echado sobre la barra y con dos muletas que habían conocido años mejores a su lado.

James se tapó la boca intentando no toser y se acercó a él, suspirando mentalmente pensando que tendría que llevar al tinte el traje porque no habría forma casera de sacarle aquél olor.

- Ey. ¿Cómo andas?

House volvió la cabeza y por fin le miró, los ojos azules teñidos de whiskey.

- A cuatro patas. - gruñó aludiendo a las muletas - ¿Me has traído las pastillas?

El oncólogo se sentó en un taburete a su lado y puso el maletín sobre la barra, no sin antes cerciorarse de que no había nada que pudiera pringar la piel marrón. Buscó entre los papeles el par de frascos de vicodina que había cogido de la farmacia del hospital y las recetas para que canjeara él mismo, y miró el vaso de whiskey.

- No deberías mezclar las pastillas con alcohol, House. - Le reprochó frunciendo un poco el ceño, más preocupado por su amigo que enfadado.

- Pensaba que lo que me habían quitado era un trozo de pierna, no el título en medicina. - le fulminó con la mirada, pero al momento dio un golpe en la barra que hizo saltar los hielos en su vaso- Ah. Espera, si _también_ me lo quitaron... ¿o sólo fue el trabajo? Qué más da. Bueno. Pues me la pela, Wilson. - Y le dio un trago al whiskey.

El otro médico hizo una mueca de disgusto seguida de un suspiro, y le dejó los papeles y el frasco junto a él. Aunque el propio House afirmaba encontrarse incapaz de trabajar en aquellas circunstancias obviamente le dolía que hubieran utilizado el infarto como excusa para echarle del hospital. Del mismo hospital donde no le supieron tratar a tiempo.

- Tengo... Tengo noticias sobre tu práctica. - Comentó el oncólogo con tono vacilante sacando de la maleta un sobre marrón. No era igual dar malas noticias a desconocidos que a amigos... pero es que realmente era una buena noticia. Era sólo que...

- No quiero nada de _ella_.

La voz de House pasó de la dureza del diamante a casi un murmullo venenoso y, sin previo aviso, se bajó del taburete en el que estaba subido. Demasiado borracho para mantenerse en pie por si mismo, y menos aún con el hándicap de su pierna, tuvo que sujetarse a Wilson para no besar el suelo.

James estuvo a punto de caerse de su taburete cuando el otro se vino abajo como un peso muerto sobre él.

- Ha ganado el juicio. Te van a indemnizar por despido improcedente y el hospital va a volver a contratarte. - Le explicó haciendo fuerza para sostener a los dos, habida cuenta de que House aún no se había movido - Pesas, ¿sabes? ... ¿Estás bien?

- Sí y... te digo que no quiero... unng... nada de ella... - La voz de House sonó forzada, pero más duros fueron sus dedos en el hombro del oncólogo cuando se agarró en él para incorporarse, la tez pálida. Wilson hizo una mueca de alivio cuando le soltó; al día siguiente iba a tener unos preciosos moratones en forma de huella.

- Está intentando ayudarte, House. - suspiró intentando que su tono no fuera demasiado paternalista – Y adem--

- Ya me ha ayudado bastante. – Le cortó entre dientes volviéndose abruptamente hacia el vaso de whiskey que apenas tenía un dedo de licor. No lo cogió; estaba usando ambas manos para apretarse el muslo.

- Necesitas el dinero para pagar el seguro médico. Y para comer otra cosa que no sean fideos de esos con caldo que compras en el chino junto a tu casa.

- No me importa comer ramen.

James cerró un momento los ojos y respiró.

- Stacy está intentando ayudarte de una forma, vamos a decir, foránea, porque no te dejas ayudar de otro modo. Esto no es una forma de compensarte, pero como aún te quiere no puede evitar preocuparse por ti y sinceramente, creo que se ha portado muy bien contigo. Y por supuesto que te importa no comer más que ramen, y te importa no poder pagar las facturas y tener que pedirme dinero porque no llegas a final de mes. – Terminó poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Desde el punto de vista del oncólogo, que el juez hubiera fallado a favor de despido improcedente era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado a House. No sólo tendría dinero para pagar el seguro que, de momento, estaba costeándole Wilson, sino que además el juez obligaba al Director del PPTH a volverle a contratar.

La abogado defendía que el caso no había sido difícil - ¿qué juez no iba a fallar a favor de un empleado despedido a raíz de sufrir una discapacidad física por enfermedad? Y menos tras demostrar que había una querella personal de por medio... - pero James pensaba que Stacy había hecho un gran trabajo y que sería una pena que House lo desaprovechara, sobre todo cuando podía hacerle tanto bien.

- Te lo devolveré... ¿vale? Joder... – hizo una mueca de dolor y tragó saliva, y James no supo si era por la pierna o por Stacy, o por todo. - Te lo devolveré todo en un par de meses.

El oncólogo suspiró frustrado al darse cuenta de que no, no era sólo por ellos dos. El muy idiota estaba pensando que quería desentenderse de él, darle de lado.

- House, no me hace falta el dinero. Pero tú sí necesitas ese trabajo por... por todo. Por el dinero, porque no creo que te vayan a contratar en otro hospital tomando vicodina y porque... necesitas salir de tu concha, relacionarte con la gente... Pasar página y empezar a vivir otra vez.

El nefrólogo hundió la cabeza en los hombros y Wilson pensó que tal vez, quizás, podía haber intentado decirlo de otro modo. Sin saber qué hacer o qué decir más para arreglarlo, se frotó el cuello como siempre que algo le sobrepasaba, y se sorprendió al ver que House alargaba una mano para coger el sobre.

Wilson estuvo a punto de permitirse una sonrisa esperanzada; El que House estuviera dando su brazo a torcer era el primero paso para ver la luz al final del túnel. Si volvía al trabajo y la rehabilitación funcionaba y podía dejar las muletas...

El pensamiento quedó inconcluso al percatarse de que debajo del sobre aparecía como por arte de magia un papel blanco, doblado en tres partes que acabó también en manos de House antes de que James pudiera cogerlo. Debía haberlo sacado a la vez que el sobre, mierda.

- ¿Un ascenso...? - preguntó House leyendo entre líneas. - ¿Van a hacerte jefe de oncología?

- Cuando Moehlman se jubile en marzo. Quería habértelo dicho yo en otro momento, claro... Y que nos tomáramos algo... - Explicó el oncólogo entre avergonzado y triste, porque de verdad quería haber esperado a un mejor momento para comentárselo.

- Es genial. En serio. - murmuró y le devolvió el papel, que se había manchado en una esquina de whiskey barato - ¿Me llevas a casa?

Ouch. Su ascenso había terminado de hundirle pero claro, ¿cómo no iba a afectarle si su mayor pasión siempre había sido el trabajo? Tenía que inventarse algo y pronto para tratar de distraerle…

- Claro. Tengo el coche casi en la puerta. - el oncólogo le puso la mano en el hombro y apretó, notando que el otro no rehuía su contacto. - Pero llévate el sobre, por favor. Sólo tienes que firmar los papeles y devolvérmelo, y yo lo haré llegar. Te darán plaza de aparcamiento cerca de la entrada, y van a ver cómo te ubican para que no tengas que andar mucho.

- Lo pensaré. - House se tomó una vicodina mirando a Wilson a los ojos, desafiándole a decirle algo, y se guardó los frascos y las recetas en un bolsillo de la chaqueta. Después cogió las muletas y se puso en pie haciendo una mueca dolorida. - Pero hasta que me salga un tercer brazo tendrás que llevarlo tú.

- Trato hecho. - entonces, James dio un respingo, como si se hubiera acordado de algo - ¿Te he dicho que la junta directiva quiere proponer a un nuevo director para la siguiente junta? Gracias a tu caso, dicho sea de paso...

- Seguro que puedes contármelo mientras conduces...

- ¿Te imaginas? – continuó sin hacerle caso - Llegar al trabajo sin tener que pasar de puntillas junto al despacho del Director para que no te suelte a los perros. Quizá pudieran poner incluso a una persona amable...

- Sí. A San Juan de la Cruz.

- Y si encima fuera mujer... y guapa... con un buen... - Wilson hizo un gesto un poco exagerado para indicar un trasero, destinado a hacer reír a su amigo, y lo que consiguió fue que House se detuviera en seco. Ya había picado su curiosidad.

- Estás babeando, pero no por una imagen mental propia de una mente calenturienta como la tuya. Y ese tonito indica que te han contado algo. Desembucha. ¿Quién es el culo candidato?

- No puedo, no sé nada...

- Wilson... - Le llamó arqueando una ceja, y su amigo alzó las manos en señal de paz; House era capaz de darle con una de las muletas hasta hacerle hablar.

- ¡En serio! Sólo digo que sería agradable cambiar al capullo del Enano por unas piernas bonitas. - Se encogió de hombros. Claro que sabía algo, pero hacer rabiar a House era demasiado divertido. Y si hacerle rabiar implicaba que dejara de pensar en cosas desagradables, le haría rabiar toda la noche hasta que firmara los dichosos papeles y volviera a trabajar al hospital porque, si algo necesitaba House, era dejar de sentirse un trasto inútil.

El nefrólogo suspiró y, por un momento, las arrugas que se habían apoderado de su gesto en los últimos meses parecieron suavizarse un poco.

- ¿Crees que quien sea me perdonará las consultas?

James le miró con una sonrisita bailándole en los ojos; esperanza.

- Seguro que podréis llegar a un acuerdo. Mientras tanto, ¿cenamos chino en tu casa?

- ¿Ya estás huyendo de Bonnie? - House giró los ojos y echó a andar hacia él, despacio pero con el humor sereno - Sabes que la consejería matrimonial se paga, ¿verdad?

- ¿Consejería matrimonial...? Eres increíble... - sopló el oncólogo fingiendo exasperación y sonriéndose por dentro. - Ya pagaré yo...

* * *

**NdeNyaar:** Una nena maja me pasó una vez este poema, y es justo que lo ponga aquí porque junto a esta historia es donde ha estado todo este tiempo, en el mismo notepad cogiendo polvo electrónico. Creo recordar que, después de leerlo, aboceté esta historia

HABITACIONES SEPARADAS

Está solo. Para seguir camino  
se muestra despegado de las cosas.  
No lleva provisiones.

Cuando pasan los días  
y al final de la tarde piensa en lo sucedido,  
tan sólo le conmueve  
ese acierto imprevisto  
del que pudo vivir la propia vida  
en el seguro azar de su conciencia,  
así, naturalmente, sin deudas ni banderas.

Una vez dijo amor.  
Se poblaron sus labios de ceniza.

Dijo también mañana  
con los ojos negados al presente  
y sólo tuvo sombras que apretar en la mano,  
fantasmas como saldo,  
un camino de nubes.

Soledad, libertad,  
dos palabras que suelen apoyarse  
en los hombros heridos del viajero.

De todo se hace cargo, de nada se convence.  
Sus huellas tienen hoy la quemadura  
de los sueños vacíos.

No quiere renunciar. Para seguir camino  
acepta que la vida se refugie  
en una habitación que no es la suya.  
La luz se queda siempre detrás de una ventana.  
Al otro lado de la puerta  
suele escuchar los pasos de la noche.

Sabe que le resulta necesario  
aprender a vivir en otra edad,  
en otro amor,  
en otro tiempo.

Tiempo de habitaciones separadas.

Luis García Montero.


End file.
